User talk:Veerserif
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unreal World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B12sappho (Talk) 12:33, October 8, 2009 Thanks for editing all the pages I've made. I'm not a spelling freak, as I'm not even english. If you need anything, I can help. Bye! --Eliijahh 13:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Sand mushrooms I think having an article for them is important, if a player searches for them it should give the deadly information right away, not as a search result. THe page doesnt even have to exist, only redirect to this phase at the aquiring food article. ---- Dot12 12:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Old wiki Hey veerserif, I always wanderd what happend to the old wiki, do you know about it? Dot12 07:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) New style/template Do you think the wiki could use a stylish make over? I like the light on dark they did on w:c:MafiaWars or w:c:MassEffect, I know those are almost professional, but maybe we could copy the easy stuff and make it nice looking. --Dot12 17:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Question. hello there. since you seem to be the authority on this wiki, i wanted to ask a question. i created a new page on soft mushrooms, but when you search "soft mushroom," you get redirected to the mushroom page. how can i fix this? thanks for your help Zander.j 22:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) zander.j Hi, earlier you undo a revision to the page courses, why? there are 4 courses not 3 and hunting is a course, unless iam playinga n older version. thanks, Titanrex A suggestion for your New player guide Hi. I was writing my newbie guide for unreal world but since it was almost the same as yours, i asked admins to delete it. I'd like to ask you to think about adding my parts of guide to your guide or to Owl Tribe page (which is also your work). If you add them, i don't ask you to copy&paste this text below, change sentences as you wish, just don't change the subject :) 1. For me best starting culture is Owl Tribe since it has best (cross)bow skills and 1 kind of bow in starting inventory. When we start, our profile (physical & psychical stats) is weak so even with Kaumo character chasing an animal with club or such close-combat weapon isn't very effective. With bow, you hide and throw an arrow and that works well - if your bow skill is quite high. 2. After culture selection, next task is selecting profile. For best bow skill, you have to try push strenght, dexterity and eyesight to max (this is impossible since owl tribe can't have max strenght). Dexterity, eyesight and touch affects crossbow skill. You can press "No - reroll" as long as you want so try to get those attributes for crossbow as better as possible. Other things in my guide about starting location in Driiki's area, scenario and course was the same as yours.Except for those 5 skills upgrade, my suggestion for owl tribes is to upgrade crossbow instead of bow since owl tribe han have better initial crossbow skill than bow skill and not to upgrade survival which is quite high at Owl Tribes. That's all. Thanx.